Bicycle handlebars are generally constructed from rigid tubular metal that is formed with various curves which are rather difficult to grip when the metal is wet. Additionally, the metal bar directly transfers vibration from the bicycle directly to the biker's hand. It is not unusual for a biker, either during a race or on an extensive trip, to become quite fatigued from the vibration that is transmitted directly from the handlebar to the hands. It is not unusual for a biker to develop what is called "biker's nerve palsy" in the palm of the biker's hand from the vibration.
Numerous types of handlebar grips have been designed to make bicycle riding more comfortable and to minimize the slippage of the hand on the handlebar and to increase the ability of the biker to hold onto the handlebar. Various types of finger contour grips have been designed which have indentations and projections to assist in gripping the handle bar. Additionally, surface contouring has been placed on the exterior surface of the handle bar to increase the gripping ability. Examples of such prior art designs are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. De. 144,446; De. 231,044; and De. 248,616.
Additionally, grips have been envisioned to attempt to contour the grip more conveniently to the shape of the hand to provide a more secure grasp and to support the hand more comfortably on the handlebar. An example of such a grip is illustrated in the Jeffery U.S. Pat. No. 366,775.
More recently, padded type grips have been developed, generally of open cellular foam material that is placed on the handlebars to provide some cushioning. One of the problems with such open cellular cushioning material is that the material readily compresses and is not able to absorb vibrations but merely serves as a slight cushioning material and enables the rider to more securely grip the bar. Furthermore, when the rider is pulling on the handlebar, the open cell material compresses causing a "give" until the cushion material "bottoms out". Consequently, such open cellular foam material does not provide the desired tactile responses and additionally does not absorb the vibration.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a handlebar grip for the drop portion of a racing bicycle handlebar in which the rider is able to securely grip the handlebar without having to apply substantial squeezing pressure.
Another object is to provide a grip that enables the hand to assume a comfortable orientation that is less fatiguing than previous handlebar grips.
A further object of this invention is to provide a handlebar grip for the drop portion of a racing bicycle handlebar that does not readily compress when squeezed, but which has the ability to absorb vibration and shock and to minimize the transfer of the vibration and shock to the palm of the biker's hand.